All He Wanted
by Pricat
Summary: Artie's son Mira is an ogre and facing hatred and pain every day until he meets somebody like him who knows how it feels to be alone and learns how to love and care for somebody....
1. Two Loners Meet

All He Wanted

Artie sighed as he heard the sound of crying.

It was coming from his son's room.

Artie had gotten married.

But not to Gwen like he, Shrek and the others had hoped.

His wife was Mariella a beautiful ogress.

She had sea gren eyes, long black hair, slender and was very loving.

They had met at his high school reunion.

After that the sparks kept going on.

This tyear after his twenty first birthday, they'd gotten married.

Soon after that, their son Mira arrived on the scene.

He had Artie's eyes and hair but he was an ogre like his mother.

He also had his father's high I.Q and his mother's good heart but he was always sad and never smiled a lot.

He was sixteen.

He was very shy and under confident from all the bad things and hurtful comments the kids in the kingdom did and said to him.

"_I wish there was something I could do son._

_To take the pain away." _Artie thought but he was interrupted by a familiar Scottish accent.

"Hey Artie is Mira okay? " Shrek asked him.

"No he's as miserable as I was at sixteen.

He has no friends.

Sometimes I wish he was like me." Artie replied sadly as the ogre put an ear to Mira's door.

He had always visited Artie and was a close family fried to him but also very calming support for Mira.

"Let me guess you were checking up on Arctus weren't you?" Artie told him.

"Aye I was.

Arctus is more sweet and kind hearted every day unlike his father.

That lying, cheating rock poser of a cousin!" Shrek answered.

Artie knew Shrek was still hurt by Snowgre leaving for his parent's kingdom.

The others especially Snowflake and Arctus had been shocked too.

"You still haven't forgiven him, have you?" Artie said to him.

"No and I never will!

H-He turned his back on his family." Shrek replied with a yrat in his hazel eye.

Artie watched as he wiped it away.

"It's okay.

I have to look after Arctus, you and Mira as well as the others." Shrek said softly.

Mariella had went with Fiona and the princesses for a while.

But Artie was nervous for Mira because he was starting high school the next day.

He knew that other kids would hurt him and it hurt him and Mariella to see him upset just for being himself.

"I've got to go Artie.

I'll see you guys later." He told him leaving.

Later Mira was quiet as he and his parents ate dinner.

"_Maybe I shouldn't go to high school._

_Other kids will hate me for being alive like those hunter kids said._ " Mira thought as his parents left him at Shrek and Fiona's swamp.

They were going out of the kingdom for the night and would be back later in the afternoon.

Fiona noticed the teen was very quiet.

"Why os he so silent like that?" she whispered to Shrek.

"He's shy with low self esteem and very low confidence." He answered.

She understood.

"I wish…." Mira began but stopped.

"No Mira go on.

What were you going to say?" Shrek encouraged.

"I wish that people would stop being mean and hating me just because I'm an ogre.

Every day kids threaten to hurt me with their Dad's pitch fork or throw stones.

I know some ogres are bad guys but we're not.

Why can't they see me for me?" he finished through tears.

Shrek knew how he felt at that age.

He wanted to say something but watched as Mira went to bed.

The next day he sighed as he went through the gates of Duloc Hgh.

He watched as lods were all around him going to home room, laughing with their friends.

"Hey who let a freak like you in?" a jock told Mira.

His name was Mico De Lac and he was Lance's son.

He was also a brain dead senior and a jock.

He looked like his father.

"I-I don't wanna cause any trouble!" Mira said nervous.

Mico cackled as he tripped Mira up and laughed along with most of the student body.

"Hey!" a voice yelled as a furry fist hit Mico's face.

It velonged to Arctus.

He went here too but was also yortured by Mico and his brain dead followers.

"Oh look the monster found a friend!" Mico jeered.

Mira was amazed as Arxtus helped him.

"Hey I'm Arctus.

You must be new here.

Don't let Mico get to you." he told him.

"T-Thanks I'm Mira Pendragon." he told the furry ogre boy.

"Your Dad and my Uncle Shrek are friends." Arctus said as they walked to class.

Mico and the other kids bptherd him all day.

But it didn't matter especially when they were hanging out in the park because he had a friend...


	2. Window of the Soul

All He Wanted

Ch 2

Arctus was very quiet as he sat on Mira's bed.

His room was full of posters of his favourite stuff like rock bands and manga and anime.

He had Naruto figurines on his desk.

There was a x Box in the room with Guitar Hero controllers and video games.

His shelves were filled with books and manga.

"You okay?" Mira asked as he came back in.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay.

Just thinking that's all." Arctus answered softly with the look of pain in his eyes.

Artie was surprised that Arctus had came home with Mira.

Normally after school was over, Arctus just went back to the Poison Apple Pub and worked.

He knew the kid still hurt from his father leaving.

"Don't worry honey.

I'm sure he'll be okay." Mariella told him as they kissed.

Mira wondered what was wrong with Arctus as they played Guitar Hero.

It was like he was on another planet.

"_That's weird._

_He's amazing in music class._

_Why isn't he being that now?_

_Every time he's around anything to do with music or somebody mentions the name of his father's band or his Dad, he gets really sad._

_I wonder what's wrong with him?" _Mira thought as they ate pizza.

Shrek was concerned when Artie told him this.

"Hmm that is weird Artie.

He never hangs out with anybody after school.

He normally goes back to the pub.

Maybe he found a friend in Mira.

We should keep an eye on him." The ogre replied.

Later that night Mira noticed Arctus tossing and turning in bed.

"Arctus you okay?" he asked softly as Arctus climbed into bed beside him.

"I…. Just couldn't sleep.

My heart…. Won't stop hurting." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Mira understood how he felt.

Arctus watched as the other ogre wrapped his arms around his waist.

It… felt good.

"It's okay Arctus

I…. Love you.

I've never felt this way around anybody before." Mira told him.

Both his and Arctus's hearts were skipping a beat.

"This thing called love is nice." Arctus said crying.

"Why're you sad?

You can tell me." Mira told him.

"I'm always sad because my father, the great lead singer/guitarist of Artic Fury left my Mom just because he was really a prince.

After that happened, my heart has been hurting and I can't feel happy.

That's why…" he answered.

"What Arctus?" Mira encouraged.

"Why I live in Far, Far Away.

I ran away so my Mom wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't be a burden." He said through tears.

Mira now understood why Arctus was so upset and angry.

"I love you.

Your Dad is a jerk for doing that.

You're not a burden, besides there are other kids like you who hurt from divorce." He told him.

A rushing feeling was surging through them and it wouldn't go away.

"T-Thanks Mira.

You understand what it's like to be in so much pain.

I notice you're sad and quiet especially around your Dad.

Why is that?" Arctus asked him.

"Because I know he's ashamed of me because I'm not human like him.

Every day the both of us hear what the people of this kingdom say about us.

He doesn't really accept me.

I would've been better not being born." Mir a told him letting the tears fall.

Artie felt bad hearing how his son felt.

"Don't ever say that!

If it wasn't for you, I'd be lonely.

He doesn't hate you.

He knows the pressure you're under being the King's son." Arctus told him.

They then felt each other's lips touch in a kiss.

Their hearts sang because they were in love.

"Arctus?" Mira asked as he yawned in his friend's arms.

"I think we should keep our being in love a secret." he told the furry ogre boy.

"But why?

It's okay to be in love, right?" Arctus replied.

"Yes but others won't understand two ogre boys being all huggy and in love.

That's why." Mira told him.

"I guess you're right.

But we can kiss and stuff when we're alone, right?" Arctus asked him.

"Yeah we can." Mira answered as they kissed good night on the lips.

Artie had saw that and was a little concerned.

Arctus saw Mira crying and begging for mercy as Mico and the jousting team were picking on him, beating him up.

"Hey

Leave him alone you meat headed jerks!" Arctus yelled as he hit Mico sending him flying.

Mico got to his feet mad and started fighting with Arctus.

Mira was worried.

"You think you're so great because your father's a rock star?

Right bar boy?" Mico jeered as he slammed Arctus's face into a locker door.

Arctus was angry as he got up.

Mico's buddies were scared as Arctus's eyes glowed with blue light.

"Don't ever talk about my father!

You don't understand how much pain he causes me!" he roared as a blizzard swirled around him making a snow storm in the hall way.

Students ran in fear.

Mira then began to approach Arctus as Mico was blown away.

"It's okat Arctus please calm down." he told him as his hand inter twined with Arctus's.

Suddenly the storm stopped and Arctus dropped to his knees in a sad embrace crying.

"Ssh it'll be okay.

Let's just go." he told him as students were worried as they watched them leave.

Artie was nervous as he heard the principal tell him what happened.

Shrek was there as well drinking coffee.

He noticed a sad look in Artie's eyes.

"It's our kids.

Apparently there was a fight in school between Arctus and some jock named Mico De Lac.

Arctus went mad and had a tantrum making it snow but Mira was the only one who could calm him down.

He's broken Shrek, too broken from Snowgre.

I think you need to talk to Snowg." he explained.

Shrek gasped but tensed up at that.

"No, no way!

I'm not going to see him after what he's done.

He's the reason Arctus is like this!" he told him.

"I know but maybe seeing him might make Arctus feel better." Artie told him.

Shrek sighed.

He knew he was right.

"Fine!" he replied leaving.

Arctus was in the Poison Apple Pub playing the piano.

It was the only thing he felt happy playing.

Mabel saw the sadness in the teen's eyes as he kept playing.

Shrek then waited for Arctus to stop playing before approaching him.

"I heard about what happened.

Artie came up with a way to help but I think you need help." he said as Arctus looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. Mico started hurting Mira and I had to stop him.

That's when the blizzard swirled around me.

Are you mad?" Arctus explained.

"No I'm not but we need to talk." Shrek said as they walked out of the bar...


	3. Hold onto Hope

All He Wanted

Ch 3

"What did you want to talk about?" Arctus asked Shrek.

"Artie figured that you were acting out and hurting because of Snowgre.

But going to see him might make things better and give closure." The elder ogre told him.

"Fine I'll come." Arctus said angrily.

Shrek sighed as he watched the teen go to the castle.

"_I should've known he'd react like this._

_But it's for his own good." _He thought sadly as he had a vision which involved his cousin.

Fiona saw worry in her husband's hazel eyes as he returned to the swamp.

"It's…. nothing, okay?" he replied as he left.

Arctus felt nervous as they left the kingdom.

Snowgre felt betrayed as he was in the cell.

He couldn't believe his parents wanted to help Carming.

"No wonder they seemed willing to re accept me." He thought as his eyes closed and chakra surrounded him.

Charming smiled as he saw Rapunzel join him.

"soon I will rule

Nothing Shrek or his pathetic friends can do will stop me this time." He said as he held a staff in his hand.

Snowgre was worried as he saw that.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked her husband.

"Let's just say I hit Shrek with this and he becomes a loser.

He'll never have the confidence to help anybody ever again!" Charming told her,

Snowgre felt bad that this was happening.

Charming was unaware that Mali had seen that.

She then opened a portal to Earth.

She had to tell some friends about this….

Leah and David were shocked when Mali told them this.

"This is awful!" Leah said.

"YYeah but what can we do?" Carley asked nervous.

Leah understood she was afraid.

"You can help.

Our friends need us especially Shrek.

Charming will hurt him and I know it would upset you if it happened." Leah told her as they hugged.

"You're right.

He'd never turn or run away when those he cares about are in danger.

Let's go!" she told them as they walked through the portal.

"_I won't let you down_

_I promise." _She thought as the portal closed….

Mira was worried as he ate dinner.

Artie had told him about Arctus going to visit his Dad but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening.

Artie then saw Fiona enter the room along with Carley, Leah and Mali.

"What's going on?" Artie asked her.

Artie you have to help.

Charming's up to something.

He's gonna hurt Shrek with a Loser Staff!" she told him.

Mira was curious because he wanted to go help Arctus.

Shrek was nervous as he realised something wasn't right.

He then saw knights surround him with cross bows.

"My Dad wouldn't have these guys attack the kingdom." Arctus said as he and Shrek were in a cage beside Snowgre.

"W-What's going on?" Arctus asked scared.

"I'm not sure but don't worry we'll get out of here.

I promise." Shrek reassured him.

"You won't.

Charming plans to make you a loser with some staff." Snowgre told them.

Shrek saw Snowgre and was shocked.

He was skinnier than usual and was beat up and sad.

He watched as Arctus hugged him.

Charming cackled as Rapunzel brought somebody to him.

It was Carley.

"Well if it isn't the half blind freak.

Where're your other friends?" Charming ordered.

"Sorry Mams's Boy I'll never tell." she replied to him.

He then brought out a wand and zapped her with magic.

Shrek felt angry and worried as the guards threw her in the cage beside him.

Snowgre saw tears in his eyes as he held her hand.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a bright light.

When it faded, she'd became an ogre like him.

"You're okay!

I was so worried for you." he said hugging her as tears fell.

Arctus and Snowgre smiled at that.

But Rapunzel was angry as intruders showed up.

"Let's go take care of them!" she told Charming.

Snowgre then noticed Shrek was looking peaky and there were a few purple spots on his ears.

"I... don't feel so hot." he whispered coughing.

"What happened to him?" Carley asked Snowgre.

"He's getting sick.

Stay here with him while I get the staff." Anowgre answered as he got out of the cage...


	4. Nobody Gets Left Behind

All He Wanted

Ch 4

Leah was angry as she and Fiona took on Rapunzel.

Artie and Mira went to get Shrek and Arctus out of the cage.

"You won't win this time you freaks!" Rapunzel yelled as they took care of her using chakra.

"That was easy.

Come on.

The others need us." Fiona told her.

Leah agreed.

Arctus watched as his Dad grabbed the Loser Staff and broke it.

"_Nobody makes my cousin a loser and gets away with it!" _he thought as he saw Carley with Shrek.

He was very warm and beginning to run a fever.

"What's wrong with him?" Artie asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it's ogre pox." Snowgre told him as Leah and Fiona joined them.

Charming scowled as he ran off.

"We have more important things to worry about.

Shrek's sick!" Carley told them.

"Why're you an ogre?" Fiona asked.

"She was spelled." Arctus replied.

She watched as Carley grabbed the wand Charming had used to spell her.

Fiona and the others knew she was hesitant to return to normal but watched as magic engulfed her.

When it vanished, she was back to normal.

Arctus warched as Leah kissed her.

"_I know it was a hard choice to make but you did it so somebody you care about can be helped._

_That's what I love about you." _She thought.

Artie then saw a smile on Snowgre's face.

He had an idea.

"Fiona, the triplets and Arctus have never had ogre pox before so I think it'd be better if Shrek stays with you and Carley until it's passed.

It's very contagious." He told them.

Fiona nodded as they opened a portal as she went with Leah and Carley.

David was nervous about this but their parents were gone for a while.

Fiona watched as they wrapped blankets around her husband.

He was lying on the couch asleep. His whole body covered in purple spots, a fever, coughing and very drained of energy.

"Don't worry Fi.

He's safe here." Leah told her watching Carley on the floor by the couch watching anime.

But Mali was worried.

Charming cackled as he realised Shrek had ogre pox.

He went to Calvert County at once…..

Leah watched as their ogre friend's eyes opened later.

"Ohh… everything hurts!

I want to scratch." He told her.

She watched as he drank juice.

"Let me guess I got sick?" he asked softly.

"Yeah you got ogre pox.

Snowgre was so worried for you.

Carley even…. Gave up being an ogre for you." She replied.

"Is she okay?" he asked coughing,

"Yes she's having a bath right now." Leah told him.

"Wait!

Why would Snowg be worried for me?

He knows everybody's mad at him at the moment.

It's…. just his leaving hurt everybody especially me.

I wonder if he feels sorry." He replied weakly.

"Maybe he does.

It's because he knows that he'll never truly leave his ohana which you're a part of along with the others and us." Leah told him.

"What does that word mean?

It sounds nice." Shrek said.

"It's Hawalian for family.

Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

Right now Snowg feels he's been left behind by a choice he had to make along with Snowflake.

It hurts but sometimes it happens.

Why would you think Snowgre is regretful?" she explained.

"I-I'll tell ya later, okay or maybe Carley could.

I told her about it." He told her coughing up a storm.

"It's okay.

Rest." She said soothingly to him as his eyes closed….

Mira was lying on his bed in Arctus's arms .

His boy friend had told him some bad news.

Snowgre disapproved of him and Mira in love and was sending him away to boarding school.

Arctus was crying as they kissed.

"Where is he sending you?" Mira asked sadly as tears ran down his face.

"W-Worchester Academy." he replied shakily.

Mira gasped at that piece of news.

"My Dad went there.

I want you to promise me something." he said to him stroking his snow white fur.

"W-What is it?" Arctus asked nervous.

"Promise that you'll keep me in your heart and I know that one day we'll be together again.

I know it." he replied.

"I promise as he saw Mira put something around his neck.

It was a locket.

"Thanks." he told him hugging him.

Artie also knew Arctus was hiding something from the others and Mira.

It was that he was half blind and had BBS.

He'd only found out a few days ago but he also had a symbol cane but hated it so he hid it in his trouser pocket.

Snowgre had been a carrier and had gave it to his son.

That was another reason he felt regretful and was sending him away.

Arctus and Mira then exchanged phone numbers and e- mail addresses so they could still talk despite the distance...

Leah then heard a noise in the kitchen and went down stairs.

Shrek was on the floor asleep.

"He must have been sleep walking again." SHE THOUGHT AS SHE HELPED HIM ONTO THE COUCH.

sHE WAS CURIOUS AS SHE WENT BACK UPSTAIRS.

"hEY CAN i ASK SOMETHING?

Why does Shrek feel so protective over Snowgre?" she asked as Carley wrapped her arms around her.

"It's because Snowgre isn't used to the outside world." she began.

"What do you mean?

I don't understand." she asked.

"He didn't because he was the pet of a family of giants who lived in an ice castle.

They kept him and Snowflake in a cage.

He was like a prisoner but sometimes he was allowed to be free.

He then got Shrek to help him escape along with Snowflake but took care of the giant father.

By letting get shot into the sky by a huge geyser.

After that he's been helping Snowg adjust to the world outside." she explained smiling.

"Wow that was cool and brave.

I never knew Snowg was like that, trapped like Fiona." she told her as they fell asleep.

Snowgre sighed as he watched the boat leave for Worchester.

"I'm sorry Arctus, so sorry." he replied running off with tears in his eyes...

Charming cackled as he entered the Robert's house.

"Time for a little revenge!" he thought but was sent flying by a rock hitting him in the head.

He was out cold.

Artie had thrown it at him.

He felt so sad, angry and confused at the moment and Charming's petty power games weren't helping.

But Charming smiled seeing Mali and had an idea...


	5. The Hearts Desire to Love

All He Wanted

Ch 5

Arctus was miserable at Worchester Academy.

Other kids picked on him because he was an ogre but a disabled one.

He wished that he was back in Far, Far Away with Mira.

Every night they talked on his cell phone and e-mailed during the day.

"_I wish I was with you._

_You make me happy and loved._

_My Dad doesn't understand anything I care about." _He thought as he was tripped by a jock while he was using his cane.

"Watch where you're going.

Oh you can't, you can't do anything but be a blind ogre freak.

I'd hate to be your parents!" he jeered as most of the student body agreed with him and laughed.

Arctus ran out of there upset but hurt.

Jetra always had to hurt him and make him feel small like the way he felt every day.

But somebody was watching the ogre teen as they heard his soft sobbing in the hall way.

A girl in geisha style clothes, pale skinned with brown eye slits and long black hair came towards his door.

Her name was Nena

She had came to Worchester from far away.

She was Morgan's niece but was shy.

Jetra picked on her too.

She had amazing magic like her father Merlin but was nervous about using it.

"_That ogre kid has magic within him like me!_

_I have to get him to unleash it._

_Maybe he can free the student body from Jetra's bullying ways." _She thought as she bided her time.

Artie was feeling sad for Mira.

He'd gone very quiet and back to the way he used to be before he met Arctus.

"I wish Snowg didn't have to do that." He thought.

He then got an idea.

"I'll take him to Worchester." He told himself.

Mariella thought it was a great idea.

Mira wondered where they were going as the boat set off.

Arctus then saw a girl approach him.

"I know you!

You're Merlin's daughter.

I don't get why you don't use your magic to stop Jetra?" he said.

"I don't because using magic freaks me out in case I hurt somebody.

My sister Inogen is a better sorceroress than me.

But you have magic too buried within you.

I've heard from my father how you got kicked out of school." she told him.

Arctus sighed at that.

"Nena just drop it, okay?" he replied going back into his room.

Mali was nervous as her father confronted her.

"W-What do you want?" she asked him.

"I want you to stop Sgrek from getting better.

This should help." he said handing her a vial with potion in it.

"It'll increase the sickness.

If you don't it, his friends will suffer!" he warned her.

She sighed as he left.

She wanted to speak up and tell him to leave her out of his dumb and petty scheme.

But she wasn't confident enough to say how she felt.

"Sorry Dad but I'm no you.

Shrek and the others are my friends and I won't turn my back on them." she thought smashing the vial.

She smiled as it was in the trash can.

Charming was fuming at that.

Mira was amazed to find he was with his Dad at Worchester.

Artie couldn't help but chuckle as they came to Arctus's dorm room door.

"M-Mira!

I miss you." he said hugging him.

Artie smiled watching them in love.

It was so sweet.

"Let's get ya out of here!

My Dad won't mind." Mira said after Arctus told him what had happened since his first day here.

Arctus smiled after Mira told him his plan.

Later Artie saw a huge smile on his son's face as the boat left for Far, Far Away.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

"Nothing." he replied.

Arctus had disguised himself as one of the crew so Artie wouldn't know it was him.

Mira hoped nothing would foil the plan...

But Snowgre was depressed.

He felt lonely and sad.

He then opened a portal to Earth.

Leah heard Shrek noan gently as the sun rose as she was in the kitchen.

He was recovering greatly.

He had a vision of Snowgre hiding in a mall in Valvert County.

"Are you okay?

You seem down." she told him.

"Snowgre... He went to this world.

He's hiding in the mall." he answered her.

"Don't worry we'll get him bacl here, okay?

I know how much you care for him like the way you do for Artie and the others." she told him.

He nodded sadly.

"I know you're hiding the fact that you're sad about going to college soon, aren't ya?" he replied.

She nodded.

"It's... just I'm nervous but more so for Carley.

We've only been together for a little while and my going to college for a while until Christmas might upset her.

I'm dreading it." she said.

He understood as he went back to sleep.

He knew how much she cared for Carley.

He knew she'd do what was right.

But Charming had gotten an idea as he bided his time.

David and Carley were surprised to hear that Snowgre was here on Earth but was sad.

Leah watched as they left but Leah stopped Carley.

"Stay here with Shrek, okay?

We'lll be back soon." she said.

"Okay." she answered as they kissed.

"Thanks.

I knew I could count on you." she told her as she left.

Charming smiled as he watched them leave.

Now was his chance.

Shrek saw sadness in his friend's eyes as they were watching Naruto.

"I-It's nothing." she said sadly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me.

You know you can't bottle up the pain.

It's better t let it out." he told her touching her face gently with his fingers.

"I'm just so sad.

I know Leah's going away to college and I'm afraid that my heart will hurt until she comes back.

She's the only one who tryly loves me for me.

" she said with tears welling in her eyes.

He understood.

Ever since Leah and her had met, he'd noticed she'd been more happier and seemed less alone.

It made sense that her friend leaving for college and not coming back until Winter would hurt her.

But before he got a chance to reply, Charming burst in and knocked her out with magic.

Shrek felt terrible about that as Leah came back with Snowgre and David.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He sighed.

He knew she wouldn't like this...


End file.
